Carrie's Opportunity Knocks part 3
by Sex'sBIGest fan
Summary: Carrie is in Napa visiting with Big. Will he finally pop the question?


I woke about 2 hours later and saw it was 4pm. I had just enough time to shower, dress and get

my makeup on to go out to dinner. I picked the perfect outfit. Something more to Big's taste. Just

enough to get his juices flowing, I was wearing my naked dress, the one I wore on our first date.

Then maybe he would see where this was all going to. Or at least where I hoped it was going to.

Maybe stirring up all the good memories would lead to the conversation I had my speech

prepared for. I was starving though and was looking forward to eating at "Napoli's". Big had told

me about the fabulous Italian cuisine in one of our many friendly phone conversations. I put the

finishing touches on my makeup and hair, added the final touch, my new shoes and was ready for

him.

But was he ready for me. I came out of the room to meet him in the foyer at 6. I was admiring the

artwork all around me when he walked into the room. He was wearing the Prada shirt he had

worn on our first date. Imagine that, we were thinking alike. Something we did often. He looked so

handsome, but with a more casual air this time around. He put out his arm and asked, "Are you

ready for this, kid?" I replied, "Absofuckinlutely!" He just laughed and we went out to the limo.

We were both quiet in the limo and behaved like a perfect lady and gentleman. He held my hand

and rubbed the top of it with his thumb. Something I had always liked about him. Not afraid to

touch in intimate ways. On the way Sinatra was playing. We arrived at the restaurant and Big got

out and came around to open my door. I stepped out and we went in. The ambience was perfect.

Soft music, candle light, and a corner table. The cuisine was excellent. While waiting for our meal

to arrive, Big took his wine glass in hand and said, "Carrie I'm glad you came, I have been

meaning to ask you something." I started to get those perverbial butterflies I have heard so much

about, wondering what he was going to say. My mind was racing but I needed to keep it together.

I couldn't lose it now. "Yes". I replied, "I'm listening." He cleared his throat and reached into the

breast pocket of his coat, I thought I was going to faint. He then pulled out a handkerchief and

wiped his forehead. He continued, "Carrie would you…." Oh my God he was going to do it..pop

the question. Then he finished the sentence" like to stay a few days with me and really taste the

whole wine making experience?" I took a hard swallow and said looking into his big beautiful

eyes ," I would love to." We both laughed as our wonderful meal arrived. It was one

of the best Italian meals I had ever had or maybe it was just the company. We laughed talking

about the girls, their lives, and our good times together. I was very impressed to see the

restaurant serving his wine. It was a fruity blend with just a hint of spice. Yep that summed him up

all right.

After dinner we went outside and stood looking up into the sky. The stars seemed to be brighter

on that side of the world. He reached around me and just stood, holding me, much like the

night outside of the club after we had got our signals crossed. No mixed signals this time. We

were in perfect synch. This was where I wanted to be and I felt him feeling the same wrapped in

each others arms. We got into the car, and he was a perfect gentleman. Without a driver he had

to be. So we listened to music and talked and were just us for a change. No one to impress.

We arrived back to the house, the smell of the grapes were stronger at that time of the night. A

cool breeze was blowing and you could hear the rustling of the vines around you. We went inside

and Big took me into his arms and kissed me with more emotion than I had ever felt before. I

returned the kiss as we melted into each other. He whispered into my ear, "That dress, you,

both, killing me." He then swept me up into his arms and we went into his room. We made love

that night like we had never before. We just became one and I fell asleep safe and secure in

his strong arms.

In the morning I asked him if he heard the fireworks as I did. He said they were definitely on his

side of town and they were deafening at times. We both laughed. I told him I needed to take a

shower and asked if I could I meet him downstairs in a little while. Big said to take my time, I didn't

need to do much to myself because it was hard to improve on perfection. With that comment he

left the room and I had my time to gather my thoughts and figure out what to wear. After all I was

going to taste the whole wine making experience. I tossed aside many of the clothes I brought

and opted to wear a peasant skirt and top, off the shoulders, sexy but not too Heidi-like. I had

to wear my new sandals they topped it all off. I took a short shower and put my hair up securing it

with a clip he could pull out if we wanted to taste more than the wine. I put on my new

ensemble and looked into the mirror. I was ready for Napa, Big and our next adventure.


End file.
